Christmas Clips
by Kali Ayers
Summary: I needed to break the writer's block. So I wrote Christmas crap. They're cute little fluff things, one for each Sue I have, even Imako. Thanks.
1. Kali's Christmas

Normally, I try for as much accuracy as possible. Christmas doesn't mean a damn thing to Japanese, they don't even get out of school for the day itself, much less the two weeks we get. But I needed to write, and it's okay for these cute little mini-chapters to be completely stupid and badly written, and I think I might be able to break the block with it. And, since I couldn't decide which Sue to use, I decided to write one for all three, in the order of their birth. Happy Christmas, Hanukkah, Yuletide, Yule, Kwanzaa, Solstice, Ramadan, and to all you aetheists out there--Have a nice day.

-R.F.

* * *

**Kali**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Hiei snaps.

"Because it'll be good to have some fun." you snap back. "You will shut up and just deal with it."

"Promise me sex and I'll stay through at least half of it."

"Fine, fine, just shut up and be good! Ahhh! Hey, Kurama!"

"Hiei! Kali! Dude, I can't believe either of you showed up!" Yuusuke says happily. "We're having our Christmas party here, by the way, 'cos Mom didn't give a shit enough to say no."

"That's cheerful," you respond happily, plopping onto the floor next to the window. Hiei takes his place in front of the window, and Kurama and Kuwabara are both in the kitchen, uncovering food platters.

"Nice tree. I think I could make it catch fire from over here," Hiei growls darkly. You slap him in the chest.

"Don't be a bastard," you growl. "What's first, food or presents?"

"I vote presents," says Kuwabara.

"I'm hungry," Yuusuke reports.

"Presents!" you shout. Hiei grunts in agreement.

"I'm hungry as well, and as I don't think that food belongs on newly opened presents, I think we should eat first," Kurama states.

"Damn you and your logic!" you cry, pointing at Kurama dramatically.

"Also, my mother made the pie and a casserole that is excellent, but must be served hot."

You rise to your feet and make up two plates, one for Hiei and one for herself, and she gets a little of everything. The casserole's awesome, agreed, but Kali fails to see how it could be bad cold. And then a couple of salad-things and a plate of whatever it was that Shizuru made.

"Didn't you bring anything, Kali?" Kurama asks you, quirking an eyebrow. "I thought your mother was going to send something...?"

"Yeah, Mom sent it a day ahead, since she couldn't keep Ender out of it. It should be in the fridge."

"Yeah, I couldn't keep Mom out of it, either, so there's only half of it left," Yuusuke says with a smile, turning and pulling it out and the foil off the top.

"Wow, that smells good," Kuwabara says as Yuusuke pulls it out of the fridge and opens the tupperware.

"Thank you," you say cheerfully. "Also, is there any eggnog?"

Yuusuke is pouring up five glasses of it as you speak, so you rise and give Hiei one and take one for yourself.

"Yay!" you giggle as you down some. Hiei sniffs at it, then sips at it.

"How do you _spike_ eggnog?" Kurama asks, quirking an eyebrow at Yuusuke.

"Um. Twice the brandy and white vodka you're supposed to have," he explains, smiling.

"Ah, I see."

"Good, I can get sorta hammered!" you say happily.

"Hey!" shouts Kuwabara. "Atsuko gave us all Christmas presents!"

And with that, he pulls out his sword and puts a Santa hat on the end and sends it out to Kurama, who takes it and smiles weakly, before sighing, shrugging, and jamming it onto his head. Then one is given to Yuusuke, then one to you, which you do not hesitate to put on over your hair, too, and then a second comes in your direction, but Hiei bats it away with the back of his hand. You take the hat from the end of the sword and put it onto Hiei's head, flattening his hair.

"What the fuck! Get off me!" Hiei shrieks, twisting and trying to rip the thing off his head. You keep it on, and you kiss him. He stops fighting, suddenly, until he gets his wits back and pushes you hard away from him and snatches the hat off his head. You giggle maniacally and take another swig of the eggnog.

"Nice, Kali!" Yuusuke says.

"We even have a picture," Kurama mouths to you, indicating a camera. You smile at him and lunge at the tree. Or, more specifically, the presents under it. The first one is for Kurama, so she throws it in his general direction. Kuwabara. Yuusuke. Kurama again, but he'd have to wait. Hiei. Hiei has a present under here? Aaaannnnd... yours!

"Cool!" Yuusuke says, who didn't wait for everyone. Hiei stares at the brightly-wrapped box in his lap as if confused. You kiss his cheek again and open yours.

"Cute scarf. Now I have something to garrote Hiei with during sex games," you joke loudly. Hiei gives you a deathglare from the bowels of hell. Kurama laughs, and Kuwabara and Yuusuke both look confused.

"What's garrote?" Yuusuke asks.

"She was making a joke, and you don't need to know," Kurama explains peaceably. "What did you get, Yusuuke? Who from?"

Yuusuke holds up a small toy doll. Your gift. (You stuck to gag gifts.) "It's from Kali," he explains. "Why did you get me a doll?"

"Gag gift. Wait 'til you see what I got Kurama," you giggle. Hiei opens his and picks up the little knife.

"What the hell is this for, Fox?"

"Well, Hiei, I thought that, considering your speed, and the fact that you frequently break your swords, that I would get you something that might interest honing a different skill," Kuirama states, smiling blandly. "Kali, if you would?"

You dig around under the tree, toss out some more gifts, then look at the one you got. A larger box, this time, and Yuusuke's is a Hula Hoop that isn't even wrapped.

"What the hell do I need this for?"

"Target practice," Kurama says. "Oh, thank you, Kuwabara," he adds, looking at the small box of dirt.

"That's supposed to be magic dirt or something. Shizuru gave it to me to give to you," he explains. "She said that the same plot always gave her the prettiest flowers."

Kurama nods. "I can actually tell that, Kuwabara. Thank you very much, and tell Shizuru I said so, too."

Hiei is staring at his gift again. This one's a small doll, evidently, of you.

"Yuusuke, did you make that?" Kurama asks, moving over to take a better look.

"Keiko did. I asked her to, though."

You open yours, too, then, and find a Hiei one. It's not very well made--you can tell that Keiko made it, but it's very cute with a little scowl on its face and hair sticking everywhere.

"So cute!" you giggle, squishing it close to your breasts. Hiei hns and hands you the Kali doll, too.

"What about--oooh, Kuwabara, that's an awesome one!"

"I'm sorry, Kuwabara, but I wasn't sure what to get you. I thought that a binder would be best," Kurama says apologetically.

"It really is. High school's gonna be a bitch without it," Kuwabara says half-heartedly.

After all the other gifts, (including Kurama's dildo from you, and a pack of condoms for Hiei, though that's less gag-gift and more promise for later), are opened, you make your way home, leading Hiei by the scarf that you wrapped around his neck. He'd put up more of a fight, but he seems quite satisfied with the idea of plowing or being plowed into the bed.

"How was it, Hiei?" you ask him as you close the door and unzip your coat.

"What?"

"Your first Christmas. How was it?"

"Not bad. Wish you'd been more subtle about the condoms."

"Nah, nah," you say, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips, before pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him. He rolls on top of you and kisses you.

Awesome Christmas.


	2. Me'ran's Christmas

**Me'ran**

"Please?" Meru pleads, taking his hand and giving him a gaze into suddenly sweet blue eyes.

They are sitting on the swing-bed, having just made love while the baby is sleeping, and she is trying to beg. It's working.

"For the--fuck no! It's a stupid human tradition, and even you don't like being human!"

"Hiei, come on! It'll be fun to catch up with the guys!" she whines. "You might wanna agree with me before I decide I'm gonna let myself get pregnant again, you know I'm the only one that can keep that from happening."

Hiei stands up and pulls his pants on. "No," he snaps definitely.

She stands up and moves around the bed to punch him in the chest, leaving a bruise on both her hand and his left pectoral. "We're going, dammit," she barks now.

Hiei pauses, looks up at her, and frowns. "Why?"

"Because I fuckin' said so, and 'cos I wanna show of Kazuo," she snipped.

"He's barely a month old--a newborn by most standards!"

"You know full well he's already self-aware. We are taking him back to my original world, and I wanna see the looks on their faces when they find out I had your son. Not to be cruel, but especially Kurama's."

Hiei pauses. Even he is exceptionally proud of their son, a spitting image of Hiei, with the exception of paler skin and blue eyes. And flatter hair, but that hardly counts, because he's even got the strands of white..

"Fine, we can go," he sighs.

"Yes!"

* * *

Hiei and Me'ran with Kazuo in a babysling wrapped around her body, appear on the late Genkai's doorsteps, with both Me'ran and the baby wrapped up tightly in warm coverings, and Me'ran finally wearing shoes.

This is why, when Yukina greets them at the door, she as good as screamed.

"Yukina--my love--is something--holy shit," Kuwabara says, nearly falling on his ass.

"What the hell, you guys?!" demands Yuusuke's voice.

"Invite us in, and if he winds up even sneezing tomorrow, and Me'ran says it's something besides dustmites, I'll kill you both," Hiei commands.

"I'm sorry!" Yukina suddenly exclaims, bowing and darting out of the way. "Come in, come in!"

Meru and Hiei make their ways inside.

"Hiei!" Yuusuke shouts happily. "Good of you to show up! And--Meru, s'at you under all that covering?"

Meru starts shedding two of the three layers of clothes, revealing Kazuo under the second one.

"Yeah, I normally have a higher tolerance, but I was kinda worried, since we're not sure how tolerant Kazuo is," she explains. Neither of them want to be obvious, showing off the baby, but both of them are talking about him in hopes to get him noticed.

"Holy shit, that's-- Wow, Hiei, who knew you could be half of somethin' that good-lookin'," Yuusuke says, peering over as Meru starts to pull him out of his sling.

Hiei smirks proudly. Meru scoffs and cuffs Yuusuke with the back of her hand. "Of course he can, when I'm the other half!"

Kurama looks over, and Hiei can't hide the grin at the dark scowl across the former Fox-demon's face. Meru smiles at him and goes to him directly and kneels.

"See my pretty Kazuo?" she asks sweetly. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"He's very very very small," Kurama says. "Barely a month old, is he?"

"A month and two days, actually," Me'ran tells him happily. "Ten month gestation, but I think that might be related to the demon aging process."

"Have you seen any other half-demons?" Kurama asks. "By that, I do not mean like myself or Yuusuke, but genuinely half-blooded demons?"

Me'ran shakes her head. "No. But I think that, with Hiei being so close to human--having the same number of bones, and the same kinds of muscles, despite the fact that he never grew very tall, I think Kazuo will be alright. I've been keeping a close eye on him, though. Hiei remembers the day he was born, so it's not really a surprise that Kazuo's showing signs of intelligence already. But his body is a little slower developing. But even so, he's strong for his age."

"Hey! You gonna sit there chattin', or can we actually eat and open presents?" Kuwabara demands excitedly.

Meru gets up and tucks the baby under her arm and goes to the table with the stew on it.

"Itadakimasu!" she cries as she reaches in with her chopsticks.

"Hell yeah!" Yuusuke seconds, reaching in as well.

The time after eating was accompanied with opening presents. Since Meru and Hiei weren't really expected at all (the only reason Meru knew anything was because she heard from Asano, who visited the compound frequently), they didn't get much, but Yukina offered them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. Hiei turned a vicious color of purply red when that happened, but Meru returned the favor and gave everyone a length of vine with flower on it. It was morbid, but she hadn't trimmed it in a while, and this would be good opportunity.

"So, Kurama, found you a nice girlfriend yet?" Hiei mocks while Me'ran socializes with Kuwabara and Yukina, who have been discussing wedding plans.

"I'll have you know, Hiei, that I have--a very nice woman that is still trying to crack my shell. Poor dear."

"Come on, Keiko, it's mistletoe, why not?" Yuusuke insists, smiling his ass off.

"Well, we were thinking kind of a winter wedding, 'cos Yukina is most comfortable then, but that might make the guest turn out low... Which could be a good thing," Kuwabara's saying. "I'm not sure how I'm going to explain to my family that I'm marrying a demon woman."

"And my family has probably already disowned me," Yukina says with a rather weak smile. "Rui might come, of course, she was always a close friend of my family's, in a sense."

"That reminds me. Your family started looking for you. Koenma told me so. You vanished from all records when you left school for good, right after spring that year," Kuwabara tells Meru after a bit. "I think they're still looking."

Meru remembers her first family with a start, and looks around. Oh, god, that's awful!

"They wouldn't even recognize me, now," she mutters. "I wonder if there are any portals that go into America?" she adds. "Hey, Hiei! You wanna take care of Kazuo for a few days while I try to find a way back to America?"

Hiei looks over from his mocking of the fox demon, going a strange yellow-white color that is his equivalent of going pale.

"Meru--" he starts to say.

"I'm just going to see how they're doing. They wouldn't recognize me even if I didn't look like a demon. Plus, my youngest sister's gotta be, what, twenty by now?"

Hiei looks around a second.

"Are you leaving now?" he asks now.

"No, no, of course not!" she laughs. "Tomorrow," she adds.

He breathes a sigh of relief and goes back to mocking Kurama. "So, the Great Fox Thief has a human bitch?"

"Just as you have."

"You wanted her, too, but I can't hold that against you," Hiei chortles. "Why not bring your human here?"

Kuwabara and Yukina smile a little.

"Well, about the wedding--we want the colors to sort of represent us. Since Kuwabara's aura is orange, and mine is light blue," Yukina's explaining, "We were thinking..."

"You could use dusky colors for the theme," Meru says brightly. "Orange and red and pink and light blue. They're hard to pull off, though. You'll probably have to throw in a purple, too, pinkish..."

* * *

On the way home, Meru's wrapped in her two layers while Hiei seems completely unfazed by the cold, but the both of them are silent. This isn't always odd, but the topic on their minds is Me'ran heading home, and it makes them more uneasy about talking.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Long enough to find my sisters, brother, and mother," Meru explains, smiling. "I won't be able to talk to them. It's been so long that, even if they recognize me, we won't be able to talk."

Hiei nods. She smiles again and drains some of the potion in a flask she keeps.

Once home, and once the baby's in bed, she takes Hiei into the bed and they make rather more-passionate-than-normal love, all kisses and fingertips and skin meeting skin and soft moans, until he can't stay awake anymore and passes out, and she lies next to him, running her fingers up his waist and chest and smiling to herself.

"You will come back, won't you?" he asks softly.

"Hiei, I have everything I want here--the man I love, my child, I am needed and wanted and loved, and I have all my needs provided for. Why would I leave this for a place I don't belong, amongst people I hardly remember, much less know?"

He settles against the bed, and she goes back to petting up his belly and over his chest, lying next to him and closing her eyes. "Love you, babe. Merry Christmas."


	3. Imako's Christmas

**Imako**

"Really?!" Imako shrieked, bouncing up and down. "I can go with you to your dealy?"

"Imako, please, calm down! Yes, you can come, but you have to promise that you're not going to do anything potentially harmful."

"What should I give them as presents?" she demands suddenly, whirling to face him and taking a hold on his shirt. "And what should I wear?!"

"What you usually wear will work, Imako. Or. Not. Wear something festive and that actually covers you completely. Red and green are ideal colors. As for gifts, I think that if you and your mother make some of those little bread loafs, it will be just fine," he says. "I'll pick you up later, today."

"Cool!" she cried, jumping into the air and pumping a fist before running straight to her house. Kurama wondered what he had done.

* * *

"Hey, cool! I was worried you'd abandon me 'cos you were afraid of how I would do around your friends. But never fear!" she joked enthusiastically, striking a "hero" kind of pose. "I'll eat with my fork and everything."

Kurama worried again.

"Hey! Come on, now, I'm even _dressed_!" she objected. "And I have the little bread-gifts and... come on! Stop scowling!"

She was, indeed, dressed, Kurama had to admit. And well, finally. A red sweater and a pair of whole jeans and, if the turtleneck was anything to decide by, she was wearing a green shirt underneath. She also had a rather cute belt on and her shoes were whole and, apparently, brand new.

"Imako... Those shoes..."

"I never wear 'em, so they look really good," she explained, smiling weakly. "I'm even wearing socks. Can we go now?"

Kurama paused just a second, then sighed. "Yes, Imako, we can go."

She put the little aluminium bread pans into a sack that she carried almost like a purse, and started to run. Kurama took off after her, easily playing a very slow game of "tag" on the way to the train station.

* * *

"Merry Christmas mother fuckers!" Yuusuke shouts, holding a beer over his head. "Thanks for the cool presents, thanks for the beer, and thanks for showin' up, Kurama and his girlfriend whose name I still can't fuckin' remember!"

Imako giggled manically and rolled onto her back on the floor, putting her head in Kurama's lap. She started to sit up, not knowing that it was Kurama, until she saw his hand and she kissed it and flopped back down.

"You've only had half a beer," Kurama sighs.

"I'm not drunk, just hyper. This is the best Christmas _ever_!" she cries.

"Fuck yes it is!" Yuusuke agrees drunkenly, taking her hand and picking her up and swinging her around. She joined him in the whirlwind until he fell down, and she went with him.

Yukina was red-faced drunk, as well, but she did not drink beer--only a little eggnog and some wine, as Kuwabara had only had enough wine to turn his nose a soft red. Kurama himself had had a little to drink, as well, but he had only had enough to allow himself to notice that he had had a little to drink.

"Are we going to open presents?" Imako asked as she rolled once in the floor and saw the tree.

"Oh, yeah--awesome!" Yuusuke cried. He picked up a bunch of the things under the tree and passed them all out to the wrong people, and he sat down and fell back on the floor. Kurama got up to help sort out the gifts, and Imako helped deliver them to each person, and then sat down and opened her own to find a pair of kitty ears on a headband, and she got excited and put them on, then let her own sprout up next to them.

"Nice!" Yuusuke said. "They almost match! You have four ears! Hah!" He put on his own X-ray spectacles and giggled. Kurama chuckled and admired the small pouch that he'd been given. Yukina made it, from the look of it.

"Yukina?" he asked. She blushed.

"Well, see, I've always been kinda confused about what kind of powers you have, if you can make the seeds or have to have them with you, but we're pretty sure you need to have them, and you keep them in your hair, so I got you that so that, if you ever lose your hair or have to cut it, or decide not to keep them, you'll have somewhere to hide them," she explained animatedly, waving her arms and hands in a very not-Yukina manner.

As they passed around more presents, and drank more, the party became more and more loud and bright and colorful, and before long, Imako and Yuusuke were getting along famously, and taking turns pouncing one another and nearly taking out the Christmas tree while Kuwabara, who was still mostly sober, cradled the sleepy-drunk Yukina, and Kurama took care to make sure that Imako and Yuusuke stayed in hand, though, more than once, he was roped into Imako's insistent commands that he join her in a spinning game, which involved holding her left hand in his, and her right in his, and pulling one another close to themselves and centering themselves and spinning around like mad.

"This is awesome!" she said. "We've gotta go outside and do this!"

Yuusuke and Kurama and Imako all went outside, and before long, they were sliding over the ground, falling into the snow that had just begun to fall, but shortly after the snowfall began, Imako lost all interest in the spinning game, and she had taken to lying on her back with her mouth open. Kurama stood over her.

"Imako, my love, what in any of the nine hells are you doing?"

"I am catchin' snowflakes, mother fucker. You should join me before the snow gets too thick to lay in."

"To lie in, Imako, not lay," he corrected, before he lied next to her and let his mouth drift open while he stared at the white light of the moon, sifting through the clouds and lighting up the little flakes before they landed on his face and his clothes and his girlfriend.

"This is awesome, Shuuichi-chan," she hummed pleasantly. "We should do this again.

"We should," he agreed. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I guess."

And she stood up and she leaned down to pick him up and pulled him to his feet and kissed him before going inside to say good-bye.

* * *

The rest of the night went well, too, and as he led Imako through town to her house, she giggled drunkenly and leaned on his shoulder, "Thank you, darling," she hummed pleasantly, "It was a lovely night. Now. Do you want to go upstairs and look through that book of the Kama sutra that Yuusuke gave you?"

"Honestly, the Kama Sutra is a disappointment. I know many many more positions than that book could ever teach me," he promised. "However, if you're interested, my parents are out of town..."

"Sweet. Merry Christmas, baby," she sang, starting to run through the freshly fallen snow to his house. He shrugged off his dignity and went after her.


End file.
